Más que una Intención
by Dark Alexyz
Summary: Taichi Yagami jasmas creyo que ser tutor seria facil y estubo en lo correcto, el creia que ya tenia demasiados problemas con su SObrina adolecente y entonces vuelve a encontrarse con Sora, ¿acaso sera ella la que le enseñe a ser padre?
1. Engañando al Olvido

Hola lectores, bueno aqui les traigo otro fic despues de tanto tiempo sin ahcer algo aqui, bueno la historia se basa entre Tai y Sora como siemrpe y ademas de que entra la sobrina de Tai, espero les agrade y espero sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 1: Engañando al Olvido**

Por un horrible momento, Tai creyó que el cachorro había muerto. Miro a su sobrina, sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta Ford. Su pelo teñido de un negro totalmente artificial, le caía como un velo y ocultaba su rostro. Es taba encogida, con los hombros echados hacia delante como protegiéndose de una explosión.

Aunque llevaba seis meses viviendo con ella, Taichi Yagami, soltero seguía sin comprender el misterioso mundo de las adolecentes. Le habían dicho que eran fuertes, pero su sobrina, volcada sobre aquel cachorro con las manos tensas entre su pelaje dorado, no parecía fuerte. De hecho la imagen viva de la fragilidad… al igual que lo fue su hermana. Aunque en esos momento le llego el recuerdo de Kari vio como el cachorro tomaba aire y sintió que el también lo necesitaba, había estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

¿falta mucho? – murmuro Michelle, por una vez sin usar ese tono de "todo me da igual# que solía emplear

Tranquilízate, ya casi hemos llegado – contesto el castaño, deseando que fuera verdad

Esperaba haber tomado bien el desvío, había pasado tanto tiempo… Decirle a su sobrina que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarlos había sido un recurso estúpido y desesperado. Y ahora estaban allí, atravesando un frondoso bosque por un camino de tierra a las afueras de Tokio, De repente, los árboles a ambos lados del camino fueron sustituidos por arbustos de rosas, enormes plantas repletas de flores amarillas rosas y rojas. Tai no recordaba aquellas flores; además de que solo conocía a una persona capaz de tener tanto cuidado con las plantas pero era imposible que se tratase de ella pensó el castaño. Pero a pesar de eso el aroma de las flores le daba a Tai un sentimiento peligroso: esperanza

El veterinario lo había dado por imposible. El cachorro no mejoraba, no viviría, les había recomendado un final compasivo. Michelle se había dado la vuelta ante aquella sugerencia, con las lagrimas inundándole las mejillas y tiñéndoselas de negro, al corrérsele el rímel. Tai había intentado abrazarla y agarrar al cachorro, pero ella lo había envuelto con su cuerpo, rechazando tanto el desprenderse de él como recibir consuelo. Luego había salido corriendo y se había metido a la camioneta.

Taichi Yagami no era alguien que pidiera favores al universo. Pero en aquel momento, mientras contemplaba a su sobrina en la camioneta desde la ventana de la clínica veterinaria, se dio cuenta de que, con sus trece años, era todavía una niña y experimentó un sentimiento, ¿Acaso el no era la mejor persona para ser un tutor?, después de todo el siempre había fracasado en hacer felices a las mujer.

El era policía y, aunque Odaiba no era un barrio muy grande se enfrentaba cada día a asuntos duros y a veces terribles. Ése era su trabajo, y se consideraba bueno en ello. Veía su falta de sensibilidad y su coraje como una ventaja…hasta aquel momento. Aunque a diario trataba con la tragedia y el caos. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar ante una jovencita con el corazón a punto de romperse. El era un hombre que no tenía costumbre de ocuparse de nadie más que de él, seguramente no era un buen tutor. Pero seis meses antes cuando su hermana Kari y su cuñado Takeru, los padres de Michelle habían muerto en un accidente , Matt no podía tener la custodia de ella por su trabajo que lo mantenía fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, así que él era la única persona con la que podía contar Michelle así que se hizo cargo de ella, Ya no era la niñita que recordaba al verla al año por navidad, si no una mujercita llena de hostilidad e indiferencia tras haber perdido lo más querido, y valla que sabía perfectamente cómo se siente eso. después de la muerte de su abuelo Tai cambio por completo su actitud y eso le causo muchos conflictos, incluso perder a su mejor amiga.

Desesperado Tai la había sorprendido con el cachorro dos semanas atrás, confiado en que la ayudaría a estar ocupada durante las vacaciones de verano que se acercaban rápidamente. En el fondo, esperaba que contribuyera a solucionar lo problemas entre ellos. Y parecía que podía funcionar. Después de fingir indiferencia después de cinco minutos Michelle había bautizado como Kerry al pequeño labrador y se habían hecho inseparables. El perro dormía junto a ella en la cama. Tai la sorprendió un día tratando de meterlo en su mochila para ir al colegio. A veces la oía reír, y le dolía en el alma que nunca lo hiciera cuando él estaba delante, como si ella se sintiera culpable por reírse.

¿y ahora ese cachorrito, esa confianza en la vida que le había dado a su sobrina, también le hiba a ser arrebatado?

Así que, si sabes que puedo hacer con el, muéstramelo por favor – había pedido

A continuación había fruncido el ceño, ya que las palabras le sonaban demasiado a una oración. Frunció aun más el ceño al recordar nuevamente a aquella chica, mucho tiempo atrás volaba su memoria los recuerdos de esa chica.

Puede que ella no estuviera al final del camino. Habían pasado por lo menos siete años desde la última vez que la vio en ese entonces ambos estaban en el instituto, pero desde aquel día que el hecho a perder todo no había tenido contacto con ella y la única información que tenía era que estaba viviendo con su abuela.

El camino terminaba repentinamente en un claro, y Tai lo contemplo boquiabierto. Era el mismo lugar pero transformado, no sabía bien si por la época de año o por el paso del tiempo, el claro estaba inundado de flores por todas partes, estaba tapizado de colores desde los mas vistosos hasta los más suaves. Hasta Michelle se olvido por un momento de su preocupación por el perrito

¡oh dios mi! – comento ella- es espectacular

Casi parece que en cualquier momento puedan aparecer hadas y duendes, ¿no crees? – pregunto el

Una vez más había utilizado las palabras equivocadas porque su sobrina le lanzo una de sus miradas de indiferencia, Tai pensó en ese momento como poder derrumbar el muro que Michelle había levantado entre ellos cuando centro nuevamente su atención a Kerry. Una minúscula camioneta roja señalaba donde estaba el aparcamiento por lo cual Tai se estaciono al lado de ella.

¿es ella?- pregunto Michelle

Tai volvió la cabeza hacia su sobrina y miro hacia donde ella tenía fija la vista, desgraciadamente sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ni ella ni su abuela se encontraban allí. Debería haber sabido que siete años era demasiado tiempo, La abuela Chiyo probablemente haya fallecido hace tiempo y claro no había rastros de aquella chica con la que compartió la mayor parte de su infancia, solo estaba esa mujer.

Porque aquella mujer no podía ser Sora Takenouchi. Claro Sora era una chica hermosa pero ella era un poco más baja que él, además de que siempre usaba ese gorro, lo único que vio en común fue el color de su pelo, la diferencia era que aquella mujer lo tenía un poco más intenso que Sora además de que su pelo formaban varios rizos indomables y tenía su piel bronceada. Su camiseta blanca sin mangas se amoldaba a su pequeño pero bien formado pecho y a su vientre plano. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que dejaban ver unas hermosas pantorrillas.

La mujer se quito el sombrero mientras se acercaba a ellos, y su cabello corto bailó sobre el aire en una danza de risos naranjas. Llevaba una cesta en la cintura llena de flores y hojas recién cortadas. En otras circunstancias Tai hubiera apreciado su encanto pero lo único que acudía en su cabeza era que aquella mujer no era ella. Se bajo de la camioneta y ella se paró en seco, Abrió los ojos como platos y luego miró hacia atrás, como si fuera un venado que buscara un sitio seguro para esconderse, Tai era un tipo alto y musculoso, y sabia que su tamaño podía intimidar a la gente, en especial a una mujer que estaba lejos de la ciudad sin ningún vecino que la pudiera oír gritar.

Siento molestarla – se disculpó apoyándose en la puerta abierta de la camioneta- espero pueda ayudarnos estoy buscando a una anciana que antes vivía aquí, probablemente vivía junto con…

Pero no le salían las palabras. Se quedo callado estudiándola y pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. Eran color miel y de una mirada profunda, tan refrescante como bañarse en un lago en calma, era el tipo de ojos que él no podía olvidar nunca.

Tiempo atrás, cuando ambos estaban en el instituto, o incluso cuando la vio por primera vez cuando eran apenas unos niños pequeños, eran los mismos ojos que al mirarla los encantaban en su hechizo, un hechizo que desgraciadamente no pudo romper en todos estos años, un hechizo que lo había hecho prometer algo que jamás pudo cumplir.

"siempre estaré contigo"

Vio el recuerdo de aquella promesa rota reflejado en la transparencia de sus ojos, ahora entendía por qué ella quería salir corriendo, no era porque su apariencia intimidara o algo parecido. Era porque Sora lo había reconocido.

Aun así se acerco y se detuvo cerca de ellos, Tai percibió su aroma a claveles y especias por encima de las demás flores. Ella cuadro los hombros, elevo la barbilla y anduvo unos cuantos pasos más. Su rostro era pequeño y delicado, dominado por sus inolvidables ojos, ¿y desde cuando tenia los labios tan rojos como una fresa madura?, peo lo que lo remato fue volver a escuchar aquella voz angelical:

Hola Tai – saludo con una voz clara y melodiosa


	2. Un Incomo Reencuentro

Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero la verdad que sea de su arado y espero sus comentarios y opiniones... por cierto s eme olvidaba ¡VIVA LA RAZA¡

**Capítulo II: Un Incomodo reencuentro**

En ese momento Tai recordó su voz, recordó que había sido parte del hechizo.

- Sentí mucho lo de TK y tu hermana

El estrecho su mano. Era pequeña pero sorprendente fuerte. Sintió el extraño deseo de quedarse así, sujetado a su mano y explorando la energía que le llegaba de ella, pero ella retiró el brazo después de un breve apretón.

Entonces Tai recordó que el, Matt y Sora hiban en el mismo curso y junto con ellos también Mimi asistía, antes ella y Mimi eran las mejores amigas pero después todo cambio por completo. Y Mimi había sido la chica que lo aparto de cumplir su promesa.

Algo en la desenvoltura de Sora impedía que le saliera la voz. Le empezaron a aparecer memorias que debería de haber recordado antes de aparecerse por allí

- Hola Sora- logro decir al fin, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y su incomodidad ante aquella metamorfosis-. No te había reconocido

- He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El dudo. Tal vez era el momento de admitir que había cometido un error y darse la vuelta, pero en vez de eso se oyó decir:

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que golpeé a un perro en el camino de entrada a tu casa y lo trajimos aquí con tu abuela?

Por los ojos de ella pasó una sombra de dolor y asintió secamente. Tai se maldijo por haber ido allí, por haber hecho caso a su impulso desesperado. Agradeció que en ese momento Michelle bajara de la camioneta, con el animalito en brazos

- ¿puedes curar a mi cachorrito?

Sora miro atónita a Tai y luego se volvió hacia la niña. Alargo los brazos y Michelle le entrego el cachorro enfermo. Tai no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor al recordar que a él no le dejaba sujetarlo. Ahora que lo tenía Sora, pudo ver la ternura de su tacto al envolver el cuerpecito entre sus brazos y su pecho, acariciándolo y posar su mano sobre un corazón que latía demasiado rápido. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió le lanzó otra mirada. Vio un relámpago en esos ojos miel… Ira.

No podía culparla por ellos. Acababa de irrumpir en su vida con una tarea casi imposible, poniéndola en una posición muy poco deseable. Podía ver que ella o tenía muchas esperanzas acerca del perrito, pero que comprendía que era el corazón de aquella adolecente lo que había confiado en sus manos.

Sin embargo no había nada de Ira en ella cuando se volvió y con un movimiento de su hombro invito a Michelle a seguirla por el camino que llevaba hasta la casa.

- Soy Sora – le dijo por encima del hombro, con un tono tremendamente acogedor-. Te pareces mucho a tu madre. La conocí cuando apenas empezaba a caminar, Kari era la chica más preciosa que conocía y tu también lo eres.

Tai cayó en la cuenta de que le había sorprendido tanto la nueva y mejorada Sora Takenouchi que había olvidado hacer las presentaciones.

- Esta es mi sobrina, Michelle – anunció

- Mi perro se Llama Kerry – dijo Michelle

Le dirigió una mirada a Tai con la que le daba a entender que el perro era lo importante y él se había equivocado. Una vez más. Desde que su sobrina estaba con él siempre hacia las cosas mal. Excepto haberle regalado el perro.

- ¿Kerry, como Kerry Livgren? – pregunto Sora

¿El Guitarrista de Kansas?, Tai contemplo atónito a las dos mujeres.

- ¡Sí! – respondió Michelle emocionada

Muy bien Sora había acertado al primer intento, el nunca se imagino que su sobrina fuera fanática de Kansas como lo es Sora, después de todo las chicas de su edad escuchaban a Lady Gaga o a Ricky Martin incluso un día le compro un disco con los mejores éxitos de Black eyed peas pero cuando se encontraba limpiando su habitación encontró el disco tirado debajo de su cama. Había sido otro error.

- ¿Cuál de sus canciones es la que te gusta más?- siguió preguntando la pelirroja – Espera, déjame adivinar… ¿Dust in The Wind?

- ¡Oh, si!- exclamo Michelle, encantada – no te gusta como canta Lynn Meredith

- O por supuesto, en especial cuando canta "Carry on my wayward son", después de Dust in The Wind es mi canción preferida

- ¡También la mía!

Algo estaba sucediendo entre su sobrina y Sora, y Tai sintió un nuevo escalofrió. En el instituto Sora tenía fama de ser bruja o algo parecido pero el sabia la verdad. Ella no era ninguna bruja ni tampoco era una maga. Era una sanadora.

Entonces tuvo la desagradable impresión de que no estaba allí por el cachorro. De alguna forma que no llegaba a entender, su petición de ayuda lo había llevado hasta allí. Estaba allí por su sobrina y puede que también por él mismo.

Resoplo ante el descabellado giro que habían dado sus pensamientos. Echó la culpa al jardín, a los pájaros, a los ojos de ella, y luego apartó esas ideas de su mente antes de que aquella y desconcertante forma de ver las cosas tuvieran oportunidad de instalarse en él.


	3. Reencuentro con el Pasado

Hola queridos lectores... bueno trato de no dejarles con el suspenso asi que les traigo el siguiente cap del fic y no se preocupen que pronto subire la continuaicon de mis demas Fics, bueno espero les agrade la conti.

**Capítulo III: Reencuentro con el Pasado**

Un maravilloso día, arruinado, pensó Sora mientras se dirigía a la casa con el cachorro pegado a su cuerpo y abría la puerta trasera del edificio con el hombro. Taichi Yagami su peor pesadilla se había vuelto a aparecer, ¿y cómo osaba estar más guapo que nunca?

Ahora era aun poco más sombrío. La temeridad juvenil había desaparecido de él. Y había perdido aquella delgadez adolecente, convirtiéndose en el hombre que ella creía que seria, tiempo atrás. Su pecho era amplio y poderoso, sus brazos eran musculosos. Tenía las piernas largas y duras, se apreciaba incluso a través de sus viejos vaqueros.

Un mechón de pelo castaño aun le caía obre un ojo y seguía habiendo un misterio en la mirada de aquellos ojos marrones como el chocolate, ahora insinuaban una profundidad que no existía cuando era más joven. Sora se negó a rendirse a la seducción de contemplar cómo se había materializado es profundidad más tarde en su vida.

Cuando lo conoció, sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. Ahora la línea de su boca era más dura y esa curva había desaparecido. Había más líneas en su rostro: algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Con todo era más atractivo que cuando era joven. Algo en aquellas arrugas sugería una enorme fuerza interior y carácter. Pero ella ya se había equivocado una vez creyendo que había visto esas cualidades en él antes.

Sora recorrió la cocina con la mirada y reprimió un suspiro. La casa era antigua y sus intentos de remodelarla pintando los armarios de azul claro y acuchillando y barnizando el suelo de madera, no lograban ocultar el hecho de que los armarios tenían grietas y el suelo se estaba levantando. Si una persona quiera dar una buena impresión, aquella habitación probablemente no la ayudaría, pensó Sora. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya no tenía la necesidad de ser otra cosa que ella misma.

- ¿Por qué has traído a Kerry aquí? – le pregunto a la niña, sin dejar que nada del resentimiento por la inesperada aparición de Tai se trasluciera en su voz

La niña le recordaba a un pájaro con un ala rota, con el dolor y el miedo traspasando la máscara que se había pintado en la cara

- Mi tío me dijo que una vez te vio hacer un milagro.

Su voz era más de la de una niña que aún cree en lo imposible, que la de una jovencita que ha perdido tanto en la vida.

¿Un milagro? ¿Cómo podía Tai llevar allí a aquella pobre niña tan vapuleada por la vida, con una expectativa así? A pesar de lo irritada que se sentía hacia él, Sora mantuvo el tono de voz suave.

- Si tuviera ese tipo de poderes hubiera convertido a tu tío en un sapo desde hace tiempo

- ¿quiere decir que no lo hiciste?

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, o tal vez precisamente por eso, a Sora se le escapó una risita. Y después a Michelle, Y al momento las dos estaban riendo abiertamente. Tai se hizo el ofendido, pero Sora estaba segura de que estaba encantada de oír reír a su sobrina. No le gustó el impulso de ternura que eso le hizo sentir hacia él. Todo sería más fácil se él siguiera siendo el chico más popular del instituto, aquél corazón de piedra que prometió estar junto a ella pase lo que pase y luego se arrepintió.

Pero en aquel momento parecía tan humano… sus ojos mostraban un profundo pesar. Y era evidente, por las miradas que lanzaba a su sobrina y al cachorro, cuál era la causa de las arrugas de su frente.

Había perdido a su hermana y a su cuñado y se había convertido en padre de una adolecente, de la noche a la mañana. En la vida todo se paga, pero de alguna forma Sora no encontró consuelo en el sufrimiento de él.

Sora hizo un hueco en la mesa para dejar al perro y lo arropó con una toalla vieja. Michelle se le acercó.

- El veterinario me dijo que él no quería seguir viviendo – le susurró, acariciando al cachorro- tenia los hombros encogidos. Continuo con la voz rota- ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera seguir viviendo, con lo mucho que lo quiero?

Ojala el amor tuviera el poder de hacer que se cumplieran nuestros deseos, pensó Sora mirando de reojo a Tai.

Años atrás, cuando ella estaba en el último año del instituto y recién había cortado con Matt, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo el cual era el chico más popular y maravilloso Taichi Yagami conocido en ese entonces como el chico Rompe Corazones, pero parece que Tai no pudo cumplir una pequeña promesa y hacer una simple llamada de teléfono.

Ella estaba segura de que si hubiera actuado a tiempo en lugar de haberse cegado por Matt Tai ahora estuviera junto a ella, pero en Vez de eso el estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa, o almenos eso parecía cuando los vio comiéndose a besos junto a la máquina de bebidas del vestíbulo, eso la destrozo por completo y todavía después de lo que paso aquel día que llevaron aquel perro con su abuela y le dio un significado a su apodo.

En realidad, él le había dado la mejor de las oportunidades: había aprendido muy joven que era ella misma quien tenía que quererse. No existían príncipes montados en corceles que fueran a hacer maravillosa su vida, era ella quien tenía que ocuparse de ellos. Y eso había hecho.

Y ahora tenía que compartir parte de esa maravillosa con aquella jovencita preocupada y olvidarse del hombre que la había traído hasta ella.

- EL veterinario se equivoca – afirmó- Toda criatura desea vivir. Hasta el bicho más pequeño

- Eso creo yo – dijo Michelle, con voz un poco más firme.

Sora cerró los ojos y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Era una tarea más difícil de lo habitual. Su cocina parecía mucho más diminuta con Tai y su enorme cuerpo en ella. Por encima de los poderosos aromas de la menta y la salvia, percibía su inquietud, sentía su presencia: poderosa y masculina.

Abrió los ojos y le vio paseándose agitado, contemplando las plantas y los frascos con el ceño fruncido.

- Tai, ¿puedes esperar afuera unos minutos?

En vez de sentirse insultado se sintió aliviado. Sora notó como su energía abandonaba la habitación con él. Volvió a concentrarse a través de respiraciones profundas. Coloco las manos sobre el pequeño y moribundo cuerpo del perrito. Lentamente, su mente se vació de todo pensamiento y se lleno de una luz brillante, todo desapareció salvo la energía que se movía entre ella y el cachorro. Por fin abrió los ojos y contemplo al animalito. Lo acaricio con gran afecto.

- ¿va a vivir? – pregunto Michelle

- No lo sé- contesto ella, reticente a crearle falsas esperanzas-, pero quiero intentar algunas cosas. Voy a darle un poco de esto.

Saco un frasco de una estantería y derramó unas cuantas gotas en su boca

- ¿es una medicina?

- Algo parecido. Buscaremos algunas hierbas de jardín y le haremos su propio remedio

- ¿En verdad sabes hacer eso? – pregunto la pequeña sorprendida

- Bueno a mi abuela le gustaba mucho la herbolaria y me enseño varios de sus conocimientos.

Tai estaba fuera, sentado en el banco favorito de ella, se sorprendió Sora. Algún día habría un pequeño estanque junto a él. Los materiales esperaban ahí a que ella tuviera el tiempo y la energía para emprender un proyecto tan ambicioso.

El no pareció notar su presencia, así que Sora hizo que Michelle la acompañara al jardín de hierbas y comenzó a seleccionarlas, explico minuciosamente sus propiedades a aquella chica sorprendentemente interesada en el tema.

- ¿y bien? – pregunto el castaño apareciendo en el jardín con una agilidad rara en un hombre tan grande aunque no era de sorprenderse ya que él era el mejor jugador de Soccer de la escuela

- Aún es pronto para decir nada – contesto Sora encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustaría quedármelo un par de días.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú por el que no pudo el veterinario?

- Hay muchas posibilidades – respondió el a fríamente

"¿Por qué ha venido aquí para burlarse y ser sínico?" Pensó ella

- Claro eres libre de sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo de nuevo al veterinario si quieres

- ¡NO! – interrumpió Michelle, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Tai-. El veterinario quería sacrificarlo.

Tai miró a las dos mujeres y Sora tuvo la sensación de que estaba decidiendo si las dos formaban una combinación peligrosa. Su sospecha se confirmo al momento:

- Michelle, ¿y si dejamos a Kerry con Sora? Podemos volver en un par de días y ver qué tal está. Por supuesto telefonearemos antes.

Estaba escrito en su cara lo arrepentido que estaba de haber ido allí, un sentimiento que Sora compartía. Y justo cuando había logrado que su vida fura tan agradable, tan predecible, tan estable…

Un hombre como Taichi Yagami lo pondría todo patas arriba sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Estaba esperando que agarrara a su sobria y se marcharan pero, para su desconcierto, Michelle se cruzó de brazos y se planto ante se tío con una presencia sorprendente.

- Yo no me voy.

El se pasó la mano por el pelo y miro el reloj

- Mira Michelle, tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo no me voy a ningún sitio – repitió ella, mirándolo fijamente-. Me quedo aquí con Kerry. Y con Sora


	4. Una dificil decición

Hola, bueno perdonen mi tardanza al colgar los caps pero he tenido mucho trabajo y bueno casi no e tenido tiempo, pero despues de estar quemandome el coco un rato aqui les traig la conti de este fic, no e smuy largo pero les aseguro que no se arrepentiran de leerlo, bueno sin ams que decir los dejo.

**Capítulo IV: Una difícil decisión**

- Sube a la camioneta

Tai hablo con un tono grave y peligroso. Sora había oído que era policía en Odaiba; su voz manifestaba una incuestionable autoridad. Pero a su sobrina no pareció impresionarla

- No.

Sora sabía que ese momento era el adecuado para entrar en la discusión y decirle a Michelle que debía marcharse con su tío. Pero ella no era ninguna santa y sentía una pequeña satisfacción al ver cómo el hombre que la había lastimado años atrás, sufría a manos de su sobrina cabezota. Al igual que él cuando eran niños.

De hecho Sora tuvo que reprimir una risa el ver la cara que puso él. Estaba claro que lo único que deseaba era agarrar a su sobrina y meterla en la camioneta. Todo su rostro reflejaba su irritación. A otro hombre le hubiera restado carisma, pero no a Tai: parecía un guerrero.

Y aun así, bajo aquella máscara de fiereza, Sora percibió algo sorprendente: él estaba absolutamente desconcertado. Puede que pareciera que tenía todo bajo control, pero estaba totalmente perdido en lo relacionado con su sobrina.

"Dile a Michelle que se mache con su tío", se ordenó a sí misma. Quería a Taichi fuera de su espacio vital, cuanto antes mejor. Por otro lado, no tenía especial interés en hacerle la vida más fácil. Podía quedarse a un lado y dejar que entre los dos solucionaran su disputa. No lo hacía con mala intención, sólo quería divertirse un rato.

- No puedes quedarte aquí con una completa extraña dijo él-. Además no has sido invitada y yo tengo que ir a trabajar. Así que, andando

- Ella no es una completa extraña – respondió Michelle

Apenas sabía nada de ella, pero Sora podía afirmar que Michelle no era de esas chicas a las que se les podía decir "andando", pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- No sé nada de ella – le explico Tai que empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Claro que sabes algo de ella: sabía donde vivía, sabias su nombre, ella sabia como te dicen tus amigos, incluso ella sabía…

- Nada importante – la interrumpió él, exasperado

- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó Michelle, desafiante.

Los ojos de Tai reflejaban su debate interno: ¿razonar con ella o dejarla sin argumentos? La razón se impuso, pero no por mucho margen. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionara su autoridad.

- Ni siquiera sé si está casada, No sé cómo se gana la vida – contestó

¿Por qué le importaba saber eso?, se pregunto Sora. Ella no se había cuestionado si él estaba o no casado. No llevaba anillo, pero había algo más que lo definía como soltero. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre alérgico a las relaciones, con su propia independencia como un escudo. Sora casi se atrevería a decir que su ración más exitosa era con la motocicleta que tenía en el instituto.

- No está casada- afirmo Michelle-. ¿has visto algún signo masculino en la casa? ¿Botas del 44 llenas de barro en la puerta trasera? ¿Platos en el horno? ¿Restos de cerveza en la cocina?

- Vale, vale, te hemos entendido – le cortó Taichi

A pesar del deseo de Sora de divertirse al verlo incómodo, estaba un poco avergonzada por aquella inesperada intromisión en los detalles de su casa. Pero Michelle aún no había terminado:

- Y seguro que su bañera no se queda con un circulo de hollín alrededor

- ¿Mi bañera se queda con un círculo de Hollín? – preguntó, mirando a Sora avergonzado

- Cada vez que revisas tu espantosa motocicleta –afirmo Michelle

- Mi Harley no es espantosa – respondió él desafiante-, es un clásico. Y volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, no he mirado el horno de Sora, como si eso diera algún rasgo de su personalidad. Y desde luego no me he fijado en su bañera

Los planes de Sora de mantenerse a distancia empezaban a desmoronarse. De hecho, conocer aquellos detalles de la vida personal de Taichi Yagami le parecía fascinante. Pero sólo, se defendió, porque su vida no se parecía a la que ella le hubiera supuesto: Capitán de uno de los mejores equipos de futbol que hay, rodeado de miles de admiradoras, un jacuzzi y ningún rastro de cerveza, si acaso champán.

- Bueno pues si miras en su horno – le informo Michelle - , veras que no tiene platos dentro, no como en tu casa

- Nuestra casa – la corrigió él

- Lo que sea – respondió ella con total indiferencia.

Sora pudo ver lo que le dolió a Taichi aquella indiferencia. ¿Por qué lanzo una mirada de reojo a ella? ¿Acaso le importaba lo que ella pensara acerca de dónde apilaba él los platos sucios? Parecía que si, por la mirada severa que le dirigió su sobrina.

- Michelle – dijo – hablar contigo es como jugar soccer en un partido de uno contra once. Da la impresión de que cambias de tema constantemente, desviando la atención de lo que se está tratando. No estamos hablando de bañeras; no conozco lo suficiente a la señorita Takenouchi para dejar que te quedes aquí con ella. Y además no te ha invitado.

- ¿y no te sirve para quedarte tranquilo el mirar a tu alrededor? – replico Michelle- .Tu mismo has dicho que este lugar era como un paraíso. ¡Alguien del que no te puedes fiar no viviría en un lugar así!

- ¿has pensado en hacerte abogada? – gruño él -. Eso ya lo se

Sora vio que le lanzaba otra mirada. El estaba totalmente avergonzado por no poder controlar a su sobrina. Sora sintió que sus planes se venían abajo. Sentía pena por aquel hombre.

- Aunque este sea el lugar más tranquilo que haya en el mundo ella no te ha invitado

- ¿no la he invitado? – repitió Sora. Su pena se había agotado – ¿Puedo recordarte que fueron ustedes los que se aparecieron por aquí esperando un milagro? ¿Qué mas referencias necesitas de una persona que crees que puede hacer milagros?, además ¿no fuimos los dos juntos al instituto?

A pesar de su promesa de mantenerse al margen, Sora había explotado, y sentía un enorme deseo de golpearlo.

- No es nada personal – se disculpo él-. Mi trabajo me convierte en un cínico

- Este no es el típico lugar donde vive un asesino- le dijo Michelle-. Estoy segura que vive de la jardinería, ¿me equivoco?

- Soy jardinera es cierto – confirmo Sora

- ¿por qué eres tan desconfiado?- continuo Michelle, dirigiéndose a su tío- ¿Poner multas por exceso de velocidad y comer Donas y esos cigarros que tanto te gusta fumar te han convertido en un experto de asesino?

Tai se quedo callado. Sora podía verlo apretando la mandíbula y supo que estaba contando hasta diez. Parecía que Michelle se había dado cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero su tono agresivo sólo se suavizo un poco.

- ¿te preocupa que cultive Marihuana entre las rosas? ¿Vas a enfocarla con una luz en los ojos y a comprobar si tiene las pupilas dilatadas? – pregunto volviéndose hacia Sora-; sabes que me hizo eso una vez.

Sora sabia qué mostrarse de acuerdo hacia Michelle era un error, pero su enfado hacia Tai le nublo el juicio.

- ¿de veras? – respondió es horrible.

Tai la fulmino con la mirada y después volvió a centrar su atención a Michelle. Sora empezó a admirar el autocontrol que estaba demostrando el castaño en esos momentos a diferencia de cuando hiban en el instituto ya que ella siempre tenía que calmarlo cuando alguien lo provocaba aunque solo bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que siento mucho haberle hecho eso. ¿es que no me vas a pasar ni una? – le pregunto

No si podía usarlo en provecho suyo, comprendió Sora. Encontraba la disputa muy reveladora, pero estaba furiosa consigo misma por su escasa habilidad para mantenerse al margen. Aquella era una amenaza para su tranquila vida. Además se daba cuenta de que Tai estaba equivocado. Michelle no era el tipo de chica que aceptaría su autoridad sin cuestionarla, ¿Llevarían con aquel tipo de luchas de poder desde el principio?

Entonces Michelle cambió su táctica. De repente sonrió dulcemente, agarró a su tío del brazo y lo miro:

- Por favor, tiito, déjame quedarme. No seré un estorbo: ayudaré, dormiré en el suelo. Tengo que estar con Kerry, tengo que hacerlo

Sora no pudo contenerse esta vez. Sabía que no era adecuado tomar partido, y que aún era menos adecuado un lazo con Tai. Pero había escuchado la verdadera necesidad de Michelle: necesitaba estar junto con su cachorrito.

Y ella tenía que ayudar a que sucediera lo correcto. Si ella había sido herida por la vida y por el amor, y algo de aquel dolor se le podía atribuir al hombre que tenía delante. Pero no iba a permitir que sus heridas la convirtieran en una mujer que diera la espalda a una niña necesitada.


	5. Al Otro lado del Papel

Hola raza, auqnue e estado un paco atareado esta semana no es razon para no poder traerles la conti de esta gran fic, y bueno los dejo con el capitulo 5 y espero lo disfruten y espero sus reviews

**Capitulo V: Al Otro lado del Papel**

Michelle estaba ahí en aquel momento, y también el perro, y claramente ambos la necesitaban. No podía ignorarlos, aunque eso hiciera su vida más complicada.

- De acuerdo- anunció-. Michelle puede quedarse

Tai se volteo y sedo mirándola, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Realmente ese geste le daba un toque muy atractivo, pensaba Sora

- ¿perdona? Me parece que no es una decisión que puedas tomar tú

Aunque no alzo la voz, sus ojos relampagueaban de furia.

- Creo que sería una buena idea que se quedará. Tengo un cuarto de invitados – afirmó ella, levantando la barbilla

Ni quería ni necesitaba la aprobación de aquel hombre. Así que, aunque la mirada que le dirigió le dio ganas de retractarse de su invitación y salir corriendo, no permitiría que él tuviera ese poder sobre ella. En lugar de eso, le sonrió tan dulcemente como acababa de hacerlo Michelle.

- ¡Bueno, ahora sí que estoy invitada! – gritó Michelle.

Sora lo vio mirar a su sobrina y después a ella. Tenía la sensación de que no debería de haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer: ligar su vida a la de él.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado señorita Takenouchi? – le pidió él con los dientes apretados.

Michelle puso los ojos en blanco

- Ahora es cuando te interroga – informó - . Se lo hizo a la madre de mi amiga Mónica antes de dejarme dormir en su casa. Qué vergüenza pasé. "Señora Kuramada, ¿tiene usted armas en casa? ¿Consume algún tipo de Droga?"

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrumpió Tai

- La propia señora Kuramada me lo contó. Lo encontró divertido, y tierno. Pero yo no.

Evidentemente consideró que había tenido suficiente diálogo con su sobrina, porque le lanzó una mirada que la hizo enmudecer.

Sora sintió que él la agarraba el brazo con fuerza y la llevaba donde Michelle no pudiera oírlos. Cuando la soltó, aún podía notar su tacto, como si le hubiera dejado la huella de su ira. Lo miró a los ojos color chocolate y fue como volver atrás, como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa y deseando tanto a aquel hombre que le dolía.

Se obligo a recordar que hacía tiempo que había desterrado a aquella niña que quería cosas que no podía tener. Pero, ¿tenía él que oler tan bien? ¿Tenía que estar tan cerca de ella? Al tenerlo tan cerca, una peligrosa idea le rondó la mente: ¿Podría poder darle otra oportunidad a Tai?

Pero había algo más. ¿Seguiría él siendo aquel chaval insensible y egoísta? Si era así, ¿por qué querría ella atraer su atención?

"Simplemente por diversión", susurro una voz en su interior. "Vamos, Sora, ¿acaso no sería divertido flirtear con el peligro?"

El Peligro. Eso era lo que él había representado para ella los últimos años. Era como si pudiera barrer todo lo que ella había construido de sí misma con un guiño, una sonrisa, una palabra amable o un beso. La mirada de Sora se poso en sus labios.

- ¡No! – exclamó.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunto él, ella enrojeció.

- Nada, estaba pensando en alto.

- Espero que sobre tu ofrecimiento de que Michelle se quede aquí.

Era cierto. Michelle tenía que irse. Dejar que se quedara supondría entrelazar su vida con la de aquel hombre que, obviamente, aún tenía poder sobre ella; se sentía débil e impotente al desear nuevamente sus labios, el tacto de sus manos y de su cuerpo, el sueño de un alma gemela.

Aunque sería lo mejor para todos, ella no podía retirar su invitación a que Michelle se quedara. Había sentido la necesidad y la soledad que emanaban de aquella niña con toda crudeza; negarse a ayudarla sería como dar la espalda a lo que ella había sido de joven y a todo en lo que creía. Su lema era: "No hagas daño", y no atender la necesidad de Michelle iba contra ese lema, aunque no supiera muy bien por qué.

- Tu sobrina puede quedarse- dijo con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos -. De hecho, creo que debería hacerlo.

- Mira – comenzó el-, no creo que sea una buena idea que la deje salirse con la suya esta vez

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, imitando su postura -. A mí me parece una niña que se debería salirse más a menudo con la suya. Si tu ego puede con eso claro está.

- No se trata de mi ego-dijo él, escupiendo las palabras.

- Entonces, si no se trata de ti, ¿debo asumir que se trata de mi? Por alguna razón que no sé cuál es, has decidido que puedes confiarme un perro pero no a tu sobrina, ¿no es eso? ¿tenía ella razón? ¿Crees que tengo una plantación de marihuana escondida en mi jardín?

- ¡No se trata de eso! No recordaba que fuera tan difícil tratar contigo

- Estuviste menos de una hora conmigo después de tanto tiempo, y después de todo lo que pasamos juntos le dices a tu sobrina que no me conoces, yo trate de acercarme a ti después de la muerte de tu abuelo y tu nunca me diste la oportunidad

- Sora, no te di una oportunidad porque era un chaval estúpido. Me había convertido en alguien más frio y dudo mucho que haya mejorado. Aquí estás t´, rodeada de flores y dulzura mientras yo recojo borrachos y paso la mitad de mi vida en un coche que da asco y bueno, cosas peores. ¿Y sabes qué más? – continuó-. Ninguno de los otros que pensaban que su mundo giraba a su alrededor tienen lo que tú tienes aquí

- ¿Y que tengo aquí?

El dudó. Miró alrededor y su tono de voz se suavizó

- Michelle lo ha visto enseguida. Yo puedo verlo en tu rostro, en este lugar. Es una especie de Paz.

¡hasta que llego hace una hora!

- Y ya que piensas todo eso, ¿Qué problema hay en que Michelle se quede?

- Nunca he olvidado lo que tu y tu abuela hicieron con aquel perro esa noche, y necesito que me ayudes a que sobreviva el cachorro de mi sobrina, si es posible. No es que no confíe en que no puedes con ella. Por mi trabajo, tengo experiencia con la gente y enseguida se ve que se puede confiar e ti, además de que te conozco demasiado bien. Pero no quiero que este aquí en caso de que el perro muera – confesó -. No creo que ella pudiera soportarlo.

Ella suspiro. Realmente no se trataba de su ego; podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

- Tai, tú no puedes decidir lo que ella puede o no soportar – le dijo firmemente

- Pero mi trabajo es protegerla

- Existen algunas cosas que no pertenecen ni remotamente a tu actividad laboral- respondió ella-. Lo creas o no, el sol sale y se pone sin tu ayuda. Parece que necesitas tener el control sobre todo, pero eso no te ayudará con Michelle. No puedes protegerla de la vida, salvo que la encierres en casa con llave. Incluso entonces, un árbol podría atravesar el tejado.

- Vaya, ¿no me digas? Ya me había dado cuenta de que no puedo protegerla de todo. Si pudiera, ¿crees que su padre y su madre habrían muerto?

- Deja que se quede – le pidió Sora al cachorro o lo ayudaremos a morir. Cualquiera de las dos será una gran experiencia. Confía en mi, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Sora puso una mano en el brazo de Tai, y el la miró y colocó su mano encima. Sora pudo sentir el poder de aquella mano y su propio deseo.

- De acuerdo – concedió él, con voz grave

- De acuerdo – repitió ella

- Tal vez sea mejor que esté aquí- admitió él -. Odio dejarla sola cuando tengo turno de noche. Dice que es muy mayor para tener niñera

- Lo es. Podría hacer ella de niñera

- Y dime –corto él, cambiando el tono de voz - ¿tienes armas en casa? ¿o consumes algún tipo de droga?

- Tai, tu dijiste que me conocías bien, ¿recuerdas?

Él le acaricio la mejilla. Fue un gesto espontáneo y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. De repente, él pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba acariciando el rostro, y apartó la mano y la metió en un bolsillo.

- Matt me prestó un libro para padres y lo he estado leyendo a escondidas, decía que no había que tener miedo de preguntas. Ya sabes, sobre drogas y armas

- Tai – lo interrumpió, le daba penas-, no te servirá de nada hacer de policía con tu sobrina. Sé que te preocupas por ella y por eso haces este interrogatorio antes de dejarla hacer nada, pero incluso el tema de la niñera demuestra que no confías en su juicio. ¿Dice el libro algo de eso?

- Aun no he llegado a esa parte. No soy un buen lector – respondió él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No tenía ni idea de que había bautizado al perro por el guitarrista de Kansas de hecho nunca pensé que le gustaba el rock de antaño al igual que tu, de hecho un día le compre un disco de Black Eyed Pies, y no entendía por qué estaba botado en su habitación.

Sora sintió una ola de ternura hacia él. Estaba intentando hacer lo mejor con todas sus fuerzas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y negó el pensamiento que lo siguió. No, no le debía nada, Haría lo que fuera necesario por la chica y el perro. Pero no por Taichi Yagami. Sanarlo a él se salía de su alcance. Pero sí podía darle un opinión.

- Siento – comenzó, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras-, que te iría mejor con Michelle si fueras capaz de decirle cómo te sientes respecto a ella. En vez de interrogar a sus amigos y comprobar sus pupilas, dile que la quieres más que a nada en este mundo y que te importa.

El enrojeció.

- Si le dijera eso, me mandaría de paseo. Y luego se teñiría el pelo de verde y me retaría: "¿Sigues queriéndome ahora?"

- ¿Y no le dirías que si?

- Por supuesto que si

- Hazle saber que la quieres

- Lo usara en mi contra.

- Pareces grande y fuerte. Seguro que puedes con ello – le respondió secamente

- ¿sabes?, a veces la verdad no siempre es la mejor política. Por ejemplo, cuando estás en un interrogatorio, sueles hacer creer al malo que su compañero ha confesado, y entonces él suelo confesar también, es una mentirilla, pero lleva a algo bueno

- Suena a lo que les hacia Wesker a Matt y a ti después de que metían a cada rato en problemas en el instituto- comento ella -. Además puede que eso funcione con los tipos malos pero tu sobrina no o es.

- ¡Parece que cree que yo si lo soy! Tú no has vivido con nosotros los últimos seis meses. No le gusto mucho.

Sora se recordó a sí misma que esa sanación no era asunto suyo.

- Mira lo que pasó la última vez que quiso a alguien – le recordó ella suavemente -: ellos murieron

- ¿Estás diciendo que le asusta preocuparse por mi? –pregunto él, incrédulo

- Sí

- Pues te aseguro que no actúa como si yo le preocupara. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

"Que una vez yo también amé. Oh, sí, fue un amor adolecente, pero después de lo que me hiciste, aquella herida me dolió tanto que no quise volver a darle mi corazón a nadie. ¿Cómo lo vivirá Michelle?"

- Solo te pido que la entiendas, tu también viviste lo mismo tras la muerte de tu abuelo así que tu mejor que nadie debería entenderla

- Creo que tienes razón – suspiro el castaño


	6. Hoy como Ayer

Hola queridos lectores que tal?, bien ahora les traigo la conti de este gran fic, ahora si e sun poco mas larga que de costumbre pero se que les gustara, espero sus reviews, quejas, dudas o sugerencias, bien los dejo con el cap.

**Capítulo VI: Hoy como Ayer**

Había sido una noche terrible, pensó Tai mientras volvía a casa después de su turno. Un par de borrachos se habían enfrentado con él, le habían reventado el labio y golpeado las costillas, le dolían los golpes y el labio hinchado. Seguramente no tenia buena pinta.

Después del papeleo, habían tenido una llamada de emergencia que había en una persecución a pie. Había corrido seis manzanas a todo gas, hasta que creyó que el corazón le iba a explotar y las piernas ya no le respondían. Pero había detenido al ladrón. Un hombre mucho más joven que él.

Era el tipo de noche que antes le llenaba de satisfacción: llena de acción, alejando a un par de chicos malos de las calles, probando que seguía enfrentándose a "los malos" y los ganaba. Pero, desde la muerte de Kari y TK, ya no era igual. Se cuestionaba todo y se sentía viejo. Antes el descontento estaba ahí, de una manera vaga, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza. Hasta el día anterior, en que le había hablado Sora a su trabajo, de que recogía a borrachos y hacía el turno en un coche asqueroso. Además, aquel sentimiento de incomodidad se unía el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ella:

_"Tan solo dile que la quieres más que a nada en este mundo"_

Le sonaba a todas esas sandeces de la Nueva Era que él detestaba. Además, todos sus intentos de ganarse a las mujeres, del tipo y la edad que fueran, habían sido siempre unos tremendos fracasos, empezando con su mejor amiga.

Después de un rato por fin había llegado a su casa. Era un modesto departamento con dos habitaciones, normalmente el siempre llegaba a recoger el periódico y a tirar la basura, pero aquella mañana la casa le pareció fría. Pensó que su casa le faltaba un poco de vida, una que otra planta, un florero, tal vez pintarla de un color más alegre, supuso que esa idea tenía que ver con ella.

¿Cómo era posible que una sola visita le hubiera afectado tanto? Era como si de repente viera su vida a través de los ojos de ella.

Había una solución fácil a eso: no volver a verla. Después de todo, era lo que había funcionado la otra vez. Pero la sola idea le pareció rastrera.

Entro a su apartamento el cual estaba tan vacio. Se había acostumbrado a compartir las mañanas con Michelle antes de que se fuera al Instituto. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose pero era mejor tener su compañía que no tener a nadie. Últimamente, el cacorro había añadido algo de vida a la rutina de las mañanas. Al entrar a la cocina metió el pie sin querer en el plato del agua del perro, algo que era parte de la rutina matutina, y se pregunto si debería deshacerse de él, en caso de que Kerry no volviera ¿Habría sobrevivido la noche? El contestador no parpadeaba pero él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que Michelle fuera a llamarlo para contarle la tragedia. Miro el reloj: eran las siete en punto. Demasiado pronto para telefonearlas. Y además, ¿qué les hiba a decir?, "¿buenos idas, ha muerto el cachorro?".

Pero la verdad es que quería oír nuevamente su dulce voz. ¿Estaría Sora hechizándolo?

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Debería dormir, pero empezaba a ocurrírsele otro plan: podía darse una ducha, comprar desayuno para todos y estar allí para las ocho y media. Eso le parecía más diplomático que telefonear y preguntar si el perro había muerto.

Una hora más tarde, conducía su camioneta por el camino de entrada rodeado de rosas con una caja de rosquillas, dos chocolates calientes y un café americano en el asiento del copiloto. Sora y Michelle estaban en las escaleras cuando él las vio, y por un momento disfrutó de la tranquilidad de la estampa: las dos mujeres tenían la cara iluminada por el sol y estaban rodeadas de flores que comenzaban a abrirse.

Michelle giró la cabeza y sonrió, como si estuviera contenta de verlo. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la camioneta mientras él bajaba. Era como una niña pequeña, como si bailara. Se había quitado el maquillaje, Sora tenía razón, sin todo ese rímel en los ojos Michelle era una chica muy guapa al igual que su madre.

- Esta mucho mejor – le anunció ella-, Kerry está mucho mejor. Ha abierto los ojos, ¡Y me ha lamido los dedos!

Sora aun estaba sentada en el porche, con el cachorro envuelto en una manta junto a ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, y se rizaba desordenado alrededor de su rostro. Ella tampoco llevaba maquillaje, pero desde que el tenia memoria ella siempre había tenido una belleza natural. Se había puesto unos pantalones color trigo y una camisa blanca, estaba descalza cosa que a Tai encontró muy sexi, para sorpresa suya.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara? – pregunto Michelle repentinamente perdiendo su sonrisa

- Nada – respondió él, llevándose la mano al labio-, una pequeña pelea entre ebrios y tuve que intervenir

- ¿Podrían haberte matado? – continuó preguntado, enfadada

- No.

Michelle resopló y lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego se agitó el pelo y volvió al porche junto a Sora. Se había terminado la tranquilidad.

El saco de la camioneta las donas y los vasos y se acercó a ellas. Desde luego que si Sora le había lanzado un hechizo, no parecía nada entusiasmada al verlo. Seguramente era por las donas, estaría pensando que era un estúpido. Eso era lo que exactamente le pasaba: cuanto más intentaba ser un buen chico, más desatinos cometía.

Michelle rebusco en la caja hasta que encontró la dona con cubierta chocolate.

- Me encanta el chocolate – le confesó a Sora

- Es un detalle por parte de tu tío al recordarlo

- Ya sé que no es exactamente el desayuno de campeones – dijo, alargándole la caja de donas a Sora -. Me imagino que debería haber traído otra cosa

- A mí me parece la elección perfecta.

- Recuerdo como siempre antes de entrar a clases nos dábamos una escapada con Matt y Mimi para tomarnos un poco de chocolate caliente y unos bollos

El comentario de Tai despertó cierta curiosidad en Michelle, siempre quiso saber cómo eran los días de escuela de sus dos tíos y aun más si ambos conocían a Sora.

- ¿Cómo eran sus días en el instituto? –pregunto curiosa

- Es una historia larga, otro día te puede contar tu tío – respondió la pelirroja

- Por favor Sora quiero saber, como eras en el instituto

La pelirroja sabía que no había opción, Michelle no era de las niñas que podías persuadir tan fácilmente.

- Cuando era niña incluso en mis años de adolescencia parecía que no encajaba, mi papá siempre se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por su trabajo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba con mi madre, a mí siempre me han interesado cosas diferente del resto de las chicas de mi edad.

- Eso me suena – dijo Michelle - ¿Qué cosas distintas te interesaban?

- Para empezar me gustaban los deportes cosa que a otras chicas incluso a mi madre pensaban que no era nada femenino, además siempre me han gustado las hierbas y experimentar con… con varias cosas

- Eras un bicho raro – afirmó Michelle pero con el afecto de un alma gemela

- Se podría decir que sí, pero nunca me importo lo que pensaran los demás – admitió Sora

- ¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿Cómo era mi tío Taichi en el instituto? – pregunto Michelle volviendo la cara hacia su tío

- El junto con tu tío Yamato eran los chicos más populares de la escuela, de hecho tu tío Tai se había ganado el apodo de "El chico Rompecorazones" – dijo ella, sin ningún entusiasmo y desviando la mirada

- ¿A ti te gustaba?

Por unos instantes, Sora no contesto

- Si – dijo al fin

- ¿Tú le gustabas a él? – pregunto Michelle haciendo que su tío interviniera

- Oye Michelle ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber de mi vida?

- Tu tío era un chico muy dulce y gentil que siempre sabia como animarme cuando estaba triste y que siempre se preocupaba por mi – contesto Sora ante la interrupción de Tai – pero un día decidió mandar de paseo a todos sus amigos, incluyéndome a mi

- Oh, no, ¿eras uno de ésos, tiito? ¿Uno de esos imbéciles engreídos que después de que se les suben los aires de grandeza no ven más allá de sí mismos?

- A mí nunca se me subieron los aires de grandeza, pero me temo que ella tiene razón con lo de haber mandado de paseo a todos mis amigos

No lo llamaba "tiito" a menudo, así que no estaba totalmente enfadada con él. Pero si Sora continuaba hablando, eso podía cambiar

- Hay un chico en mi clase – contó Michelle – se supone que su padre es dueño de una de las más famosas empresas de Japón, un día solo lo salude y no me hizo ni caso, como si yo no existiera. Lo odio

Niño rico, engreído, hijo de uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón. Tai supo en ese instante que se trataba del hijo de Kain Matzawa. Y era de suponer que tenia la misma actitud que su padre cuando hiban al instituto. Quería hacerlo pedazos por haberse atrevido a hacer daño a su sobrina. Desde luego, la vida ponía a cada uno en su sitio, y se cobraba su venganza.

- ¿Conocías a mi madre? – siguió preguntando Michelle

- Tu mamá era más chica que nosotros así que nunca fuimos en el mismo curso, pero siempre convivía con ella fuera del instituto

- ¿Cómo era?

En ese momento el rostro del castaño cambio a uno más melancólico al recordar a su pequeña hermana. Él cerro lo ojos. "tierna, sincera, alguien que siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitará fuera quien fuera" sería una descripción adecuada, pensó. Sora sabía que probablemente el simple hecho de hablar de Kari podría ser muy triste para Michelle, así que trato de ser breve.

- Tu madre siempre fue una chica muy especial, siempre le gustaba ayudar a los demás y pensaba que todos tenían un poco de luz en su interior

Michelle la escucho atentamente y luego suspiro.

- Era muy, muy buena. La mejor madre del mundo

Taichi abrió los ojos y miro atentamente a su sobrina, parece que ya no le afectaba mucho hablar de sus padres. Ojala él hubiera aprendido eso de ella hace tiempo cuando recién había muerto su abuelo Simón. Vio que Sora lo estudiaba con la mirada y sintió que estaba leyendo en su interior. Termino su café y pensó que era hora de marcharse. Pero no quería hacerlo.

- Debería irme – dijo, a pesar suyo. Para su disgusto, ninguna objeto nada

- ¿Puedes traerme algo de ropa? – le pidió Michelle – Una camiseta, unos pantalones cortos. ¡Ah! Y ropa interior

Tai sintió que empezaba a enrojecer. "Ropa interior", se pregunto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

- Solo hasta que Kerry esté mejor – contestó ella, rápidamente

Sus ojos decían algo diferente: decían "para siempre".

En un solo día, Sora había logrado lo que él llevaba intentado los últimos seis meses. Se había acercado a su sobrina. Intento sentir resentimiento hacia ella, pero no lo logró.

Michelle tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente. Incluso aunque el cachorro aún estuviera en peligro de muerte. Incluso aunque a él le había reventado un labio en el trabajo, ella estaba diferente. No podía decirse que estuviera contenta, pero tampoco estaba tan hostil ni tan tensa como antes.

- ¿te parece bien que se quede? – le pregunto a Sora

Ella asintió.

- Es una chica estupenda. Y me ganó al Scrabble dos veces seguidas anoche. Hacía mucho que no encontraba competidores. Soy una adicta a ese juego.

- ¿Al Scrabble? – pregunto él, riendo

Ella enrojeció, dándose cuenta de que ser adicta al Scrabble revelaba sobre su vida.

- Debe sonarte muy aburrido – dijo secamente

Pero no era así, de hecho le sonaba consistente, sano. Michelle adoraba el Scrabble, y debía de estar encantada de haber encontrado alguien que supiera jugar y a quien no le importaba perder.

El había jugado al Turista dos veces con ella. Pero era competitivo y odiaba perder. Ahora veía claro por qué ella no había vuelto a querer jugar con él a nada.

Michelle necesitaba estar allí más de lo que necesitaba estar con él. Odiaba admitirlo, así de competitivo era. Pero quería ser suficientemente bueno para su sobrina, quería que fuera feliz.

- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti por todo lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Cómo traer más donas? – preguntó ella.

Tai sabía que era una pregunta con truco

- Si eso es lo que quieres… - ella rió, y él supo que de alguna manera había aprobado el examen.

- Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, voy a construir un estanque

- Estaré encantado de ayudarte – se ofreció él, y lo dijo sinceramente

Se dijo así mismo que era para devolverle el favor por cuidar de su sobrina y del cachorro. Pero había algo más. Quería acercarse a aquella nueva Michelle, y poder hacer que Sora pueda confiar en el nuevamente.

- Vendré mañana y te traeré la ropa, ¿podrás esperas hasta entonces? – le pregunto a su Sobrina

Se puso de pie esperando que alguna de ellas dos le pidiera que se quedara un rato más. Puede que incluso aprenda a jugar Scrabble

- Espera – le dijo Sora

Sora entro a su casa dejando a Tai parado ahí por un rato. Volvió con dos pequeños frascos. Abrió uno y puso un ungüento sobre su labio con la yema de sus dedos.

- Esto es para tu labio.

El tacto suave y cuidadoso de su mano le quitó el aliento. Aquello que le había puesto le Escocia. Parecía hielo, y cada vez sentía el labio más frío, tanto que le quemaba. Y de repente, la sensación desapareció y con ella el dolor.

- Este otro – le señalo ella, alargándole el otro frasco-, es para el golpe -Le puso la mano en el lado magullado de la costilla.

- Bien no sé si nuevamente estas usando magia. Pero gracias Sora, te veré mañana

- No te equivoques de frascos le avisó Sora a lo lejos

- ¿O qué?

- O te convertirás en Sapo

Ella y Michelle se rieron, y él se sintió extraño, excluido del círculo de su calidez.

Por supuesto que no era magia. Sora había observado que le costaba moverse. Se había sentado con mucho cuidado al unirse a ellas en las escaleras. Su labio estaba reventado en el lado derecho, así que, si le habían pegado con la otra mano, tendría el costado izquierdo magullado. Lo que la gente creía que era magia, muchas veces era tan solo simple observación. Si en verdad tuviera algún tipo de poderes, pensó, los habría usado consigo misma.

"si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí, voy a construir un estanque"

¡Como le gustaría retirar esas palabras! ¡Como si necesitara a Taichi Yagami para ayudarla a construir su estanque! Puede que llevara años soñando con el estanque y que aun no lo hubiera construido, pero eso no quería decir que necesitara ayuda

- Así que, te gustaba mi tío, eh – comento Michelle con una pequeña sonrisa de picardía en el rostro

- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo

- ¿y no te sigue gustando?

Genial, Michelle tenía que ser igual que su madre. El problema era que él eran condenadamente Guapo, que hacía que las mujeres le rogaran que les construyera un estanque sin poder evitarlo. Por no hablar del bálsamo de su labio. Tocar su boca había sido un tremendo error. Sus labios parecían duros, pero eran tan suaves como un pétalo de rosa. Se estremeció al recordarlo y sintió una enorme debilidad en su interior. A pesas de que ha pasado tiempo parece que Tai aun debe tener la fama de ser "El chico rompe Corazones"

- Tal vez las mujeres caigan rendidas a los pies de tu tío pero conmigo no pasa eso

- Tienes razón, pero gracias al perfume que usa

Ambas se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Michelle. El cachorro logró elevar la cabeza ante el sonido de su risa. Se acomodo sobre su regazo, Sora le acarició las orejas y miro a la chica.

- ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que justo cuanto tu vida es exactamente como tú la deseas, aparece algo inesperado que te la desbarata? – le pregunto

- ¡Ya lo creo¡ - afirmo Michelle.


End file.
